Tsubomi Ibara
Pink |position= Main Vocal Lead Dancer |butterfly= Vanessa |effect= Time Acceleration |debut-anime= Episode 02 |seiyū= Miyuki Sawashiro |singer= Furi from Star Anis |previous= |next= }} Tsubomi Ibara (いばら蕾 Ibara Tsubomi) is one of the main characters in Ageha Aikatsu!. Her type is sexy. She is a member of the group Butterfly Effect (group). Bio Backstory Tsubomi learned how to play instruments and how to sing along with her twin sister Miyuki whom loved to sing since they were kids. Miyuki got in their school choir in middle school, Tsubomi was too shy to get in and was afraid to be in her sister's shadow. Miyuki encouraged her and after deeply thinking about it finally joined it. Tsubomi learned how to play the piano, the guitar and the violin. Both her and Miyuki wished to become singers together, sharing the same passion and wanting to live it together. Her sister also bring good at writing songs, she teached her twin how to. Their wish to become idols stems from them going to an idol concert thanks to their parents. Tsubomi loved how fun it looked like, her sister also loving it thought that becoming an idol was the right path for them. They both went to the Ageha Academy auditions but were auditioned individually. The days before, they both wrote songs, their parents thought it would inspire them. This sprung their newfound love for idols and led them to take the auditions. Tsubomi spent a year training herself with her sister and gained a lot of experience concerning music. Helping them both in composing and writing and giving them more skills as singers and dancers. She took the "Ultimate Auditions" that would determine if she could become a member of the group. They both thought that they weren't talented enough to make it due to the numbers of talented idols but the final week revealed Miyuki and Tsubomi as the 2nd and 3rd members of the group respectively. Tsubomi with her newfound skills in music helped composing some songs for the group and is now living her dream with her sister. Personnality Tsubomi likes fashion and likes living her passions. She likes working hard be it music or fashion, helping others and spending time with her friends, family and her sister. Tsubomi and Miyuki have a very strong bond and that helped them encourage each other to become idols. Tsubomi is nice and gentle, friendly and easily makes new friends. She isn't shy and speaks her mind. Appearance Tsubomi and Miyuki have the same appearance being twin sisters: they have blue eyes and pink hair. Her sister is a little bit taller than her. Tsubomi's hair is straight and almost reaches her waist. She usually wears her Ageha Academy uniform. Her casual outfits are usually mature and classy usually pink, black or white in color. Etymology Tsubomi (蕾 Tsubomi) means flower bud. Ibara (いばら Ibara) means thorn. Member Story One girl and her sister lived together in their floating home, having a relatively normal life. Everything in her life was normal until she once found a butterfly with glowing wings and touched it. It disappeared in the blink of an eye and she never saw that butterfly again, until days after, when she met herself from the future. She was told by herself that the butterfly gifted her the ability to accelerate time and that she must find the other gifted girls and save their timeline. As her future self being in the present might change her timeline forever. Trivia *'Favorite Foods': Okonomiyaki, tonkatsu, hayashi rice, ice cream, cookies, ratatouille. *'Disliked Foods': Fish, celery. *Her sister and her have two cats: Rosy and Violet. *Tsubomi likes sewing and creating outfits. **Tsubomi wants to create her own independent brand. *She started composing songs at 16. *Her representative butterfly is the Vanessa Butterfly, a butterfly with reddish pink wings. *Her power is the opposite of Miyuki's. Category:Ageha Aikatsu! Category:Ageha Academy Category:Sexy Idols Category:Butterfly Effect Category:Main Characters